The present invention relates to collecting, storing, and/or using geographic data and, more particularly, to providing geographic or navigation data corresponding to disputed territories.
The use of maps and geographic information are prevalent in today's society. For example, geographic data may be used to navigate to a desired destination, to view an area of interest, to find specific points-of-interest (“POIs”), to educate oneself or others about regions and countries, and/or used for other purposes. Maps and geographic data thereof may be presented in a variety of formats and technologies.
For example, navigation systems or devices may provide useful displays of geographic areas. Navigation devices use map or geographic data, including navigation-related attributes, to provide features, such as map display and map guidance. A navigation device may provide guidance and display for a variety of regions, such as for a city, a state, a country, as well as areas between or including two or more countries.
However, a geographic area may be viewed or recognized differently by separate or different entities. City, state, province, and/or country boundaries or borders as well as associated geographic features or POIs may be in dispute. For example, a country may be represented on a geographic or navigation device having borders or features recognized by one country or entity, but another country or entity may dispute those borders or features and recognize different borders or features. Complexities may arise if one uses the navigation device in both countries or in a country or region that disputes the presentation of the geographic data. Accordingly, systems, methods, and/or techniques to address disputed territories, such as in regards to navigation systems, may be useful.